Midnight Confessions
by ammipime
Summary: El pálido rostro está siendo iluminado por naranja y amarillo-lámparas de una ciudad de niebla-y el viento le agita el cabello. Ella respira profundamente y extiende la mano a la nada-parece una niña extraviada y quieres preguntarle por sus padres-y sus dedos acarician corrientes de frío y miedo.


Si me preguntan de dónde salió esto, seré sincera y les dire: Me gusta el crack. Pero sobretodo, este OS es para esas hermosas personitas que quieren ver romance entre el rubio Eucliffe y la preciosa damita de cabellera azul, Juvia.

En _Dark Star_ no habrá romance Stivia, y no por qué la idea no me guste, sino porque sería saturar demasiado la trama. Soy de la idea de que Juvia puede enamorar a cualquiera de los chicos de FT, y eso. Soy totalmente partidaria del #Juviamereceunharem pero si incluyo a Sting en el fic pues...se me va a salir mucho de lo que realmente, deseo.

Sin embargo, me gusta darles gusto a quienes leen mis historias, porque merecen que se les complazca...-mientras no me pidan que escriba cracks de Gray u hahaha

¡En fin! Espero que este OS esté a la altura.

Al final dejare una nota importante sobre el fic _Dark Star_ y su universo alterno xD.

 **P.D: Fairy Tail y sus personajes pertenecen al grandioso Hiro Mashima y su mente perturbada.**

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

 **Midnight Confessions**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Estaba acostumbrado a dar sonrisas radiantes, a las miradas insinuantes y a la pose de galán.

Porque era más fácil mostrar esa máscara a todos, que dar libre acceso entre las fisuras de su corazón.

Soldado de plomo, y dientes blancos.

Ser atractivo era el pase directo a la felicidad.

Felicidad falsa. Felicidad de ceniza.

A veces lo veía en los ojos de los demás. Había elegido no ser taciturno, no quedarse vagabundeando en la autocompasión.

Era más fácil mantener la fachada. La mueca de alegría inagotable, de enojos precisos, de naturalidad forzada.

A jugar el papel de joven galante en el continente de los magos que siguen. Que avanzan entre tumbos y se niegan a fracasar.

Pero fracasan.

Y entonces desaparecen a sus amigos y los hacen reaccionar.

Y te vuelven un maestro de la venganza.

Tigre dientes de sable. Y con la misma ansiedad de desgarrar piel y quebrar costillas.

Y cuándo te jactas de una victoria inminente. Cuándo das por sentado el triunfo, aparecen ellos y te ganan sin luchar.

Y sedes.

Porqué es fácil, por un momento-que es eterno y pesa y te deja exhausto-bajar la cabeza y rendirte frente a una nobleza que no habías visto y que te ha engarrotado los nervios. Así que aunque quieras, tampoco podrías hacer más.

Y luego te preguntas por qué sonríen cuando dejas ver ese gramo de auténtica felicidad.

La mecha que se enciende cuando recuperas lo único valioso en esa existencia que habías llegado a considerar inútil.

Porqué son mejores, porque ya han pasado por eso antes. Porque tú todavía eres un niño que sueña con volverse un Dios y vencer al único ídolo que ha logrado conocer.

—No ibas a ganar—dices—Aunque hubieses ido a por ellos, no ibas a ganar.

Y te lo repites mecánicamente un montón de veces. Cuando sueñas con antiguos rostros, con definiciones y la palabra excelencia. Y los sueños son turbios y nunca vuelves a soñar.

Porque cuando cierras los ojos sólo ves sucesos reales.

Y sangre que no debiste conocer.

Tal vez nadie debe conocer la sangre, te dices. Y tus dedos se retuercen por el desespero.

No lo dices-porque ahora eres importante para otros. Ahora guías-pero el corazón se te acelera cuando recuerdas la derrota. Las venas se llenan de sangre, pero las percibes vacías.

—Perder no te hace débil—escuchas—No mientras lo hayas dado todo de ti.

Pero sientes que son palabras inválidas. Palabras llenas de cal. Rellanas de mentiras. Que eso no fue lo que te enseñaron, eso no fue lo que escuchaste a lo largo de tu vida. Y por eso te doblegas ante el peso en tus rodillas en medio de una calle triste y solitaria.

Tu estómago está revuelto y te llevas las manos a ese sitio, en un intento de contener las ganas de vomitar. Sientes que tus codos abrazan el suelo de piedra, y que todo da vueltas. Un sonido repiqueteante que se acerca veloz, perforando tus oídos y los giros y latidos desbocados que da tu corazón con rumbo al abismo.

Y luego algo suave te sostiene.

—¿Está bien?—voz tintineante y tranquila. Pasiva-pero intensa-como cuando asomas la nariz a una tarde lluviosa—¿Está bien?—los labios se mueven. Y la voz comienza a llegar desde la distancia. Alarmada-y te sosiega, y el tacto que te quema el hombro y detiene los espasmos en tu interior- como si realmente le preocuparas.

Cuando levantas los ojos-velados de niebla y noches de insomnio-lo comprendes: estás muerto.

Has muerto, y algo bueno debiste hacer en la vida para que la mandaran a por ti.

—¿Sting Eucliffe?—y además sabe tu nombre, y lo dice confundida y asustada.—¡Sting-san ¿Se encuentra bien?!—aprieta tu brazo, y luego coge tu rostro pálido entre sus manos y fija sus ojos azul zafiro en los azules lánguidos que tienes tú —Sting-san ¿Puede oírme?

Claro. La oyes perfectamente. Y ahora que ves sus ojos, su largo cabello y piel de porcelana, la reconoces también.

—¿Qué quieres?

Ella parpadea, y sus labios se tuercen casi imperceptiblemente. Pero no te suelta, pendiente como está, al dolor latente que habita en tu rostro.

—Se encuentra mal—afirma—Debe levantarse.

Y no te pide permiso, y no quieres que lo haga. Ella te levanta con magia y brazos femeninos que en nada son débiles. Y pasa tu brazo por su nuca y pone la suya en tu cintura.

Has visto esa escena antes. Lo has visto el día que ese malestar-una maldición-comenzó. Y quieres empujarla lejos. Tú no eres su compañero- y ella no tiene derecho a querer ayudar- pero intentas hacerlo y sólo consigues que te apriete más.

—¿Por qué me ayudas?

Y piensas que saldrá con el mismo discurso pacífico y ridículo de los de su clase-de los de su gremio-pero te quedas mudo cuando sólo te sonríe.

—¿Y por qué no?—replica sutil e irónica. Logras ver ese atisbo de pena del otro lado de sus irises y te irrita.

—No me gusta la gente como tú —dices. Sabes que ella lo comprende, a pesar de que su mirada mienta—Gente sin dignidad.

Y la explicación la hace reír-como catarata tranquila-y preguntas qué le da risa, aunque realmente no hablas.

—Juvia creé que es más indigno parecer un borracho cuando en realidad se es un poderoso mago—su voz fue dura, quizá por tu peso sobre ella, quizá porque esa era la único forma de decirlo—Sting-san debería decirle a Juvia dónde se está hospedando y si viene con alguien más. Podrían estar preocupados...

—Soy lo suficientemente capaz de ir por mi cuenta por...—la interrumpes, y sin embargo terminas siendo interrumpido también.

—Juvia no ha dicho lo contrario—y su lenta marcha se detiene. Tu espalda choca contra algo duro, pero la caída ha sido suave. Ella abandona tu cuerpo y levanta el rostro a un cielo nocturno y pajizo.

El pálido rostro está siendo iluminado por naranja y amarillo-lamparas de una ciudad de niebla-y el viento le agita el cabello. Ella respira profundamente y extiende la mano a la nada-parece una niña extraviada y quieres preguntarle por sus padres-y sus dedos acarician corrientes de frío y miedo.

—Comenzará a nevar—murmura. Y como si la invocara, la nieve cae y el aire helado se cuela en la piel.

Ella es una maga. Maga elemental que descifra acertijos-su mirada azul te atraviesa el alma-Con que facilidad devela la tristeza que se aloja en tú corazón.

—Juvia no le iba a dejar tirado siendo que usted realmente lucía mal—dice, pero no te mira. Sus ojos están cerrados en dirección al cielo.

—No necesito tu lástima —escupes con arrogancia, y ella desde arriba te sonríe como sabiendo algo que tú no.

Desde arriba, como un ídolo inalcanzable, que sin embargo se inclina hacia ti.

—Debería ser menos testarudo, si lo que en realidad quiere es que alguien le comprenda.

Te molestan las personas que hablan como si te conocieran, como si supieran tus secretos cuando no es verdad, cuando lo único que quieren es una noche de atenciones. Y tú se las das. Y por eso le sonríes ladinamente, seguro de que has adivinado sus intenciones.

—Juvia cree que uno sólo debe caer de rodillas en una calle si es por amor—susurra, y parece cansada.

—Sigue siendo humillante—anuncias; sus cejas se levantan.

—¿Y me pregunta por qué lo ayudó?—su voz es irónica, su sonrisa no. Demasiado amable para burlarse totalmente de ti.

Sobreviene el silencio mientras ella se torna taciturna. La calle está solitaria, y parece que el mundo en toda su magnitud, los ha dejado sólos.

—Tengo pesadillas—dices, desviando la mirada hacia cualquier lado—Y es culpa de ustedes.

Ella frunce el ceño a continuación. No entiende, y lo sabes. Pero es mejor así. La puedes seguir culpando de eso con mayor facilidad si no entiende.

—Le pido una disculpa en nombre de todos, pero ganar en los Grandes Juegos Mágicos era algo que debíamos hacer.

Tus ojos la enfocan atónito, mientras perlas se enredan en su cabello de ultramar. Parece que ella ya ha ido por el camino que tú a penas comienzas a andar. Y es injusto.

—Sin embargo, Juvia cree que Sting-san no debería estar teniendo pesadillas por ello...

—¿Por qué ganar no es lo importante?—espetas mordazmente, ella entrecierra los ojos, parece deducir.

—Uum—niega lentamente —Juvia sería hipócrita si dijera eso. Para Juvia ganar lo era todo hace algún tiempo. Cuando estaba en Phantom Lord—explica—Pero entonces sucedió un hecho que hizo que Juvia se diera cuenta de lo esencial...—sus ojos brillan, y no sabes si es alegría o melancolía lo que hay ahí.

Quizás ambas coexisten.

—¿Y eso es...?—inquieres, y puedes notar cierta impaciencia en tu voz.

Ella se gira hacia ti. El cielo nublado acentúa la palidez de su piel. El frío le ha enrojecido los labios- palpitantes como un corazón, rojos como la sangre fresca- y sus mejillas se te antojan suaves y faltas de caricias.

—De nada sirve ganar si ha olvidado su humanidad —contesta—Si es para llenar vacíos donde deberían habitar la amistad y el amor. Ganar no sirve si no hemos protegido lo que realmente queremos.

Te sientes miserable. Las palabras se repiten incansablemente en tu cabeza, recuerdos del pasado acuden a ti y quieres que la helada nieve congele cada grito en tu mente. Pero nuevamente hay algo cálido sobre ti-frente a ti-y cuando reaccionas te das cuenta que el rostro de ella esta justo delante. Cerca del tuyo- pero aún desesperadamente lejos-y su reconfortante aliento entra por tus fosas nasales y-de Nuevo- es como azomar el rostro a una noche de lluvia. Te purifica.

—Sting-san no debería de preocuparse— murmura —porque esa noche gano la batalla más importante— tus ojos azules en los azules de ella, claman por una explicación. Sus labios se curvan hacia arriba, toda ella parece suavizarse. Cabellos azules se desbordan a sus costados — Él ganó contra sí mismo. Esa noche Sting-san aceptó de vuelta su humanidad, incluso si está implicaba limitaciones. Pero lo más memorable es que, esa noche, Juvia no podría olvidarlo, Sting-san corrió a abrazar lo que en verdad le importaba.

Lector. Rememoras cuidadosamente. El sabor de la noche, el olor del viento. La angustia agolpándose en tu corazón, la rabia consumiendo cada espacio en tu garganta. La caída de rodillas, la impotencia, y luego el llanto, los pequeños brazitos gritando por ti. Sólo por ti.

Porque Lector nunca dudo de tu fuerza. De esa fuerza que insistias en presumir, pero que en el fondo no creías poseer. Cuando dudabas, cuando dolía y callabas, Lector estaba ahí, y creía en ti.

Creé en ti.

La noche del tigre dientes de sable que había perdido los colmillos. La noche en que había estado tan asustado, la noche en que no había un gramo d esperanza-y dejo que su manada se cansara mientras el se protegía en su guarida, salvando su pellejo para arrancar al final el de los demás sin arriesgarse a perder el suyo-había sido en realidad la verdadera victoria contra su peor enemigo-y los fantasmas del pasado.

—Supongo que tienes razón — espetas, y parece más que nunca voz tuya. La verdadera voz de Sting Eucliffe.

Ella se incorpora-la lluvia que se aleja para caer en otros lugares-, la repentina distancia te hace sentir desnudo.

—Entonces, si Sting-san se siente mejor, Juvia se va a retirar— ella suena ansiosa, como si algo la urgiera a querer escapar.

Porque escapar es la palabra.

Pero tienes corazón de tigre-y colmillos afilados-y sabes reconocer el miedo,y el aroma de una presa-sabes que ella no lo es, pero te arriesgas-y sabes lo peligroso que puede ser una ciudad abandonada-con gente dormida y escaparates cerrados- para damas ingenuas.

Atrapas su manga en el preciso momento en que ella planea escabullirse lejos. Te observa de soslayo, las luces iluminan tu cabello y lo vuelven dorado, y el cabello de ella es un pedazo del cielo con estrellas-todas blancas- enredadas.

No la habías visto con atención antes, pero puedes verla ahora. Y en aquella noche ayudando a alguien demasiado ajeno a la sirena que le socorrió en aquel instante.

Pero tú sí eres consciente. Tú no la vas a olvidar al abrir los ojos, ni la dejarás perder sus escamas y volverse espuma.

La sostienes cuando la volteas bruscamente, y enredas tu brazo en su cintura, y tu mano en el blanquecino cuello-frágil y tan resistente-y tus labios-salvajes por naturaleza-no muerden, ni rasgan. Tus labios son gentiles. Acarician. Besan. Se abren paso como un rufián considerado, entré los labios tiernos, casi infantiles, de una mariposa que había estado congelada.

—Me ganaste—Murmuras contra su boca. Te gano ella, los otros ya no existen — esa vez en aquella batalla—sus ojos son traslúcidos. Los descifraste —No luchaste, sólo me miraste— sus alientos se mezclan, se acarician —Esta es mi manera de vengarme por esa noche—te acercas, felinamente, y no huye—y de agradecerte por esta.

Te has confesado y aún hay mucho que descubrir de esa hada de alas mojadas- y te sientes pirata en el mar, explorador de tesoros. La besas lentamente y ella no se disuelve.

Después lo comprendes: sabe a nieve y a agua dulce de iceberg. Pero se queda, inmersa-como tú- a esa medianoche de redención para ángeles rotos.

.

.

.

* * *

¡Y eso es todo!

¿Dónde meto esto? En algún momento luego de los juegos mágicos y en alguna misión en la que esos dos coincidieron (según mi imaginación loca). Quería poner a un Sting encantador, pero la verdad es que siento que en este OS me salio medio mamoncito xD Y eso es porque pienso que para Sting no fue muy fácil aceptar la derrota en lo GJM, a pesar de que él se rindió, y que el proceso para ser quien es ahora (en los últimos capis del manga) fue difícil, de alguna manera. Y Juvia ya ha pasado por eso, así que ella lo entendería.

Lo que iba a decirles era...si están leyendo _Dark Star_ y la idea de que Sting siente algo por Juvia (pura atracción o algo más fuerte)pueden pensarlo así, la trama es un abierta en ese sentido, porque aunque yo no voy a escribir sobre ellos, la idea Stivia me gusta, no diré si a Sting le gusta Juvia o no dentro de mi fic, aunque puede ser...7u7. Incluso-si alguna se anima- puede ocupar el universo de DS y escribir algo Stinvia basado en ello, a mi me encantaría leerlo *fangirlea*

Puede que incluso me anime a hacerlo como un anexo a la historia.

Siendo todo, les dejo muchos besitos y abrazos.

 **ammipime**


End file.
